Dearly Stars
'''Dearly Stars '''is a DreamS unit, formerly consisting of Polaris α's Suzuki Eri, Groovy Candy!'s Aisaka Minori and NeXus' Akimoto Miharu and Fujimoto Emi. They are managed by H1GHFLY. They were formed in 2013 and were originally created for the drama, "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!", and became an official DreamS unit in March 2013. They currently have 5 members. ''' Biography 2013 Dearly Stars, originally composed of members from DreamS groups that were specifically picked for the drama -- Suzuki Eri, Aisaka Minori, Akimoto Miharu and Fujimoto Emi -- became an official group due to high demands from fans who watched the drama that the group was originally created for. They debuted under DreamS with their drama debut song, "Non Stop Road". It was announced that Fujimoto Emi was to be leader of the group, as she is the only one not a group of anything as of yet, and Suzuki Eri as sub-leader. They picked their colors out of a hat during a TV corner of the drama. 2014 On January 14, it was announced that Aisaka Minori would leave the unit, due to wanting to focus more on studying for school. She graduated from the unit during the Dreaming Stars Collaboration Concert '14. Akimoto Miharu was to replace her spot and take her lines in all of the songs, and Nagase Mirei was to be added to the group, and will take Akimoto Miharu's lines. She joined on February 28. She will debut with their new single, "Eternal Tours/Sincerely", releasing on May 12. She will also be given a full character name, which she chose. Her character name is "Kikuchi Mirai". 2016 On February 12, it was announced that Aisaka Minori will rejoin Dearly Stars due to her schooling being finished. She will officially restart activities as a member of Dearly Stars in the next DreamS concert. Members 'Current:' *Suzuki Eri (鈴木恵理; Dark Blue) (Sub-Leader, Main Vocalist) ''' *Akimoto Miharu (秋元三春; '''Orange) (Lead Vocalist, Main Rapper, High Harmonies) ''' *Fujimoto Emi (藤本恵美; '''Violet Red) (Leader, Main Vocalist, Lead Rapper, Mid Harmonies) *Aisaka Minori (逢坂実乃梨; Red) (Visual, Lead Vocalist, Low Harmonies) ''' * Nagase Mirei (長瀬実嶺; '''Pink) (Visual, Sub Vocalist, High Harmonies) Discography 'Major Singles' #2013.03.31 Non stop road/Harmony https://app.box.com/s/hhlhdc7uudg7q8m11va0uzmonbsgb9s5 L #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi/Yuki o yōna hime (雪をような姫) #2014.02.14 Bad Flower/Unmei https://app.box.com//shared/58rqesev0u90ex1rjab2 Lhttps://app.box.com//shared/9vuxtg8yir8mw29a6mc6 L #2014.05.12 Eternal Tours/Sincerely #2014.07.01 Kasuka Na Hisoka Na Tashika Na Mirai/synchronicity # 2014.12.12 Super Noisy Nova # 2015.06.07 Move it! # 2016.02.01 LOVE TROOPER/Hokago High Five # 2016.06.01 Watashi Rashiku Ikite Mitai/My Best Friend https://app.box.com/s/m6v2fiq5dtbnkb17svmiwqeaawy6r6p9 Lyricshttps://app.box.com/s/o171xfreeslun3ya5i64nuvkwaeyii9i Lyrics # 2017.01.26 Ikenai Borderline/Ichido Dake no Koi Nara # 2017.08.08 Dakara Hitorijanai # 2018.03.04 Walkure wa Uragiranai/Hikaru Kakera Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as themselves) Trivia *Are often known as GalaXy's rival. *Consisted of the aces of each group respectively in each of their field (Suzuki Eri - Vocals, Fujimoto Emi - Vocals, Aisaka Minori - Acting, Akimoto Miharu - Dance) *Are known as the #1 unit in DreamS. *Originally created for the drama "Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~!", but due to high demand from the drama fans, they were created for real to promote the drama. It is unknown whether the units will continue once the drama has ended. *It is unknown if they will go as their drama stage names or as their real names. It is yet to be decided. *They are featured in the anime Butterfly Days. *Akimoto Miharu and Suzuki Eri are in the anime, Butterfly Days. Category:2013 Debuts Category:DreamS Unit Category:DreamS Category:H1GHFLY Category:NeXus Category:Polaris α Category:Groovy Candy!